The Nicest Thing
by IdioticZombie
Summary: In which Feferi and Sollux go to the prom together, but things don't exactly go as planned. AU, Humanstuck. Sollux/Karkat and Feferi/Eridan. Minor hints to other couples.
1. Chapter 1: Be Feferi

**Okay, so, this is my first ever Homestuck fanfic u_u Humanstuck because pff trolls don't have proms? So we've got some Sollux/Karkat, Eridan/Feferi.. Maybe one or two notices of Aradia/Equius, Terezi/Dave and Vriska/Tavros.**

**This will be written in four chapters, if everything goes to plan. One from Feferi's point of view, one from Sollux's, one from Karkat's and one from Eridan. I hope you guys enjoy this short fic n_n I'd also like to note this was more out of boredom than anything else. :I**

* * *

><p>"Uh, thure, FF." he replied absentmindedly to your invitation, but you didn't care. You had a date with Sollux Captor. Not just any date. Sollux Captor would be taking you to prom. You were pretty sure he was the hottest guy in school, though there were enough girls to disagree with you. You had been told on different occasions that you were one of the prettiest faces in school but had brushed the compliments off as modest as possible, usually returning a compliment.<p>

After having made a few arrangements with him regarding picking up, you waved goodbye. When you reached the corner you made a few quicker step and then leaned against the lockers, grasping your mobile to your chest. You sighed softly out of happiness and then looked at the screen of your mobile. You simply had to tell Eridan right away!

You sent the completely with glee filled text to him, but even after five minutes you didn't get a reply. Oh well, he was probably busy. You decided to go home and lie in bed with the biggest smile on your face for a few days until prom night. That was, if you didn't have to go to school.

The days passed slowly, but you managed to survive up until the evening you had been thinking about for ages. You wore a beautiful sea-green, a-line dress. Gemstones covered the bust area up until the slightly darker colored cummerbund. From there on out the dress poofed out until the floor, making you feel like a princess. You had never felt quite as beautiful as that night. But there was no time to think about that kind of stuff. Sollux was thirty minutes late and you were starting to worry. As you walked through the house nervously, your mother followed you and tried to calm you.

"What if he's not coming?"

"He will come."

"How do you know?"

"He would be stupid not to. Darling, look how beautiful you look. You're smart, funny and amazing. There's something seriously wrong with him if he doesn't come."

"I don't know about that, mom."

As you continued a game of yes-no, the doorbell rang. You instantly ran towards the door and a big smile curled your face as you stared into his eyes. He didn't grin, something seemed off. But you didn't want to know. You didn't want to hear any of it, and frankly he didn't want to talk about it. He apologized for being so late, which you accepted. In silence, you had started to wonder why he hadn't given you a corsage.

"Look, FF, I really need to tell you thomething."

"Can it wait until after Prom?"

"I thoppothe.. but-"

"No no. Let's just get going."

The whole way there Sollux was quiet and the evening was going pear shaped, really, really fast. You couldn't help but be afraid that the whole event was going to be ruined by whatever Sollux wanted to say, and therefor wished to postpone it. It wasn't something you would normally do, but you didn't think you could handle missing out on prom. It was something every teenage girl did, and you'd be damned if you didn't get to go.

Seeing as your school was kind of cheap - something your parents frowned upon - the prom was held in the gymnasium. It wasn't anything big and if you had of gone to a different school, you may have gone to some fancy country club or ballroom. But it was nice. Your hand entwined with that of your date, but he didn't as much as even attempt to motion his hand back into yours. You couldn't help but feel completely rejected.

He smiled the most biggest and stupid of smiles when he saw one of his friends, his closest friend in fact. A very silly thought crossed your mind and you pushed it right back, despite feeling that that may explain what was going on and what Sollux had been trying to tell you. He dragged you along to his friend and you stood there, not really wanting to.

"Hey KK."

"... Hey. Who's that?"

"I'm Feferi." You almost snapped it back, then realized that tone wasn't very.. appropriate. "Oh, I'm sorry, that came out all wrong."

"See if I care."

You found him incredibly rude and said you were going to find your friends. God, what was up with that guy? Aradia, Nepeta and Vriska chattered through each other, but you kept your eyes pinned on the two boys. Karkat was giggling like a school girl, practically doing your job. You weren't sure if you were supposed to be angry or sad.

"Feferi?"

"Huh?"

"Jeez, what's up with you? Aren't we good enough?"

"Oh, guys, I'm going to Tavros."

I didn't take long before the whole group fell apart, and you were left alone. You didn't want to, but you moved back towards Sollux and Karkat. The guy who was stealing your date from you - well, it felt like it - gave you a snarl and Sollux smiled, but you were sure he didn't mean it. Your night was rapidly turning into the worst night of your life. You listened to their conversation, but whenever you said something they would look at you like you were totally out of place. Sometimes Sollux laughed at your jokes, but Karkat would snarl some stupid insult at your face and you were getting sick of it.

"I'm going for some fresh air. You coming, Sollux?"

"Thure thing, KK. I'll thpeak to you later, FF."

Seriously? And with that, they just left you to die. Okay, no need to make a scene. You turned around, and noticed there was nobody to talk to. You didn't want to bother anybody. Vriska and Tavros were drinking something while Vriska was starting a vocal-beating, as usual. Aradia and Equius were sitting at a table and talking. Nepeta and Kanaya had disappeared, so there.. You were alone.

Beaten, you moved to one of the tables and sat down. What had you done wrong? Where was Eridan anyway? You did not mean to insult him, but he could never get a date. It wasn't that he wasn't handsome or charming, but he had some.. issues. Or at least, that seemed like the easiest way to explain it. Somehow the night slid by without your date slipping back in the door for so much as a hello. You found it very out of character, very out of character indeed. You decided to find out what the deal was with Sollux.

You walked out the door, but there was nobody to be found. Most of the people had left already, so it wasn't weird or anything. You walked around to school until you reached the fountain. In front of it were Karkat and Sollux. Sollux attached a pale corsage to Karkat's wrist, having shoved up the sleeve of his tux a bit. Karkat was smiling and they were having a conversation that you didn't even hear anymore. What the.. You hadn't seen that one coming. Or wait, maybe you had. You just hadn't wanted to acknowledge it. And now you were forced to. You weren't sure if you had the right to be mad. After all, he had been telling you that he needed to say something. You suppose you had only yourself to blame.

You turned around and walked back into the school, where they were now wrapping up and there were only one or two couples. You saw Terezi and Dave, but didn't bother to speak to them. You guys weren't really close or anything anyway. You stared at the ground and felt a lot less beautiful than you had earlier that night.

"Fef."

You turned around, only to see Eridan. He was wearing a tux with a deep purple tie and his hair was stuck up with hairspray. You simply stared as he walked towards you. The corners of your mouth pulled up gently.

"Want to dance?" Yes. Yes you did.

"More than anything in the world."

And so, you ended up with Eridan's hand around your waist and your hand on his shoulders, your other hand entwined in his. You hadn't ever thought that moment would have felt so good. You weren't even sure if it was because you had been let down all evening, and he had swooped in from out of nowhere and acted as a knight in shining armor. But you knew it was the nicest thing anybody had ever done to you.

"How did you know?"

"Vriska texted me that your evening had gone to fuck, so I thought you could use some cheering up."

"You weren't far off there."

"I know. I was pissed off because you went with Sollux. I've been waiting for a opportunity like this for a while, Fef."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

And that was all it took for you to stand on the tips of your toes and gently push your lips to his. He answered your kiss and your hand let lose from his, gently brushing along the small hairs on his neck. You had never thought you could be so passionate about something. You had never thought it would be with Eridan. You had never thought Eridan could possibly be so romantic to show up because your evening went to hell. You had never thought about you two being something. But there you stood, and you wouldn't want it any other way.


	2. Chapter 2: Be Sollux

**Hehe, so here's chapter 2. I noticed a few mistakes I made in chapter 1 with Sollux's lisp. That thing is annoying. u_u I hope I didn't make too many mistakes in this one that I missed out on ;u; But anyhow, I'll stop brabbeling on and let you guys enjoy some good ol' SolKat. Because they are amazing.**

* * *

><p>"Uh, thure, FF." you replied absentmindedly to her invitation. It wasn't something you had planned at all and to be completely honest, you wanted to turn her down. But she was a close friend of yours and just seeing that face.. no, you couldn't bring yourself to do that. Truth be told, it would have been so much better. You were planning on asking your best friend or boyfriend - you hadn't quite settled what to call him - to that stupid prom.<p>

You two continued conversation about what time you had to pick her up. It didn't take long for her to walk away, and you did the same thing. Within a matter of minutes you walked into Karkat. You grinned slightly as he frowned, but he grabbed your hand and took you to a quieter spot.

"I know this is going to sound stupid to you, but I've been meaning to ask you for a while."

"Thure, what'th up?"

"Are you going to prom with anybody?" He stared at the ground and you couldn't help but grin.

"Why? You want to come ath my girlfriend, don't you?" He looked at you with a scowl and smacked back to the lockers.

"I just thought.. fuck I don't know. Look, I don't care if I go or not. But if I was going to go, I'd want to go with you."

"Well ain't that adorable. But FF beat you to it."

"You said yes?"

"Yeah."

"Oh my God, you're such an ass I can't even begin to explain. So I assume you were just fucking with my brain all this time so I-"

"Thut up." He seemed rather surprised at first, as his eyes widend a bit. "Look, I'll thort it out, okay? And then I'll make you feel like the prettietht printheth at the ball." It was at times like that that you cursed your lisp.

"Well I can't fucking wait." he said sarcastically and you grinned, as you grabbed his hand again and kissed him.

The days passed quickly, up until that dreaded day. You still hadn't done anything about Feferi, not even so much as speak to her. You couldn't really bring yourself to and you just kept procrastinating. Then again, you didn't want to ruin Karkat's night. You knew he would make you pay if you ended up taking Feferi to prom.

Before you knew it, you were sitting in a limo that you and a friend had hired. It was too much money for you to hire alone and apparently it was too much for Tavros too. He and Gamzee had managed to make you believe that you were obligated to take your date to prom in a proper drive and the first thing that jumped to mind was that you didn't even know who the hell your date was. Well, Karkat would make it there alone. For both of your images it was better if nobody knew you guys were there together, so you wouldn't arrive together.

Within minutes you rung her doorbell and she opened the door. You had to admit she looked stunning, but you had to tell her about Karkat. You didn't know quite how, but you'd have to improvise something. She smiled widely, but you couldn't bring yourself to smile back.

"Look, FF, I really need to tell you thomething."

"Can it wait until after Prom?"

"I thoppothe.. but-"

"No no. Let's just get going."

The entire drive there you were silent. You would ruin everything for her if you told her, but you'd ruin everything for Karkat if you didn't. But you didn't want to lose your friendship with Feferi over it. Karkat had mentioned that it was barely a friendship as you guys didn't speak that much. True, but whenever you did speak, you'd have a blast.

After a good twenty minute drive you reached the school. To cheap to host their party elsewhere, yeah. As you and Feferi walked in, the first person you saw was Karkat, making small talk with Gamzee. He was wearing a tux with a red accent and he looked really, really handsome. Gayest thoughts in the universe, but they had to be thought. You smiled the biggest and stupid smile and walked to Karkat, Feferi following you. Gamzee left as you approached, probably being sent away by Karkat.

"Hey KK."

"... Hey. Who's that?" Oh come on, he knew who Feferi was.

"I'm Feferi." she replied, rather snappily. You turned to her and pulled up an eyebrow. "I'm sorry, that came out all wrong."

"See if I care."

Karkat stared at you and your facial expression went a little helpless. He rolled his eyes as Feferi tried to engage conversation. When you and Karkat started talking, she excused herself. Fine, you didn't care.

"What the fuck were you thinking?"

"I don't know."

"How the fuck can you 'not know'?"

"The'th a converthational wizard."

"Yeah, I'm sure she's a magician of some sorts. If you didn't want to do this, you could've just told me. That's better than this. I don't even know what is going on in your fucking mind, but I'm sure it's idiotic."

"Oh come on. Ath if you would ever forgive me if I had've done that. I'll tholve it later. The'th not even here now. It'th you and me. Can we jutht enjoy that?"

"I guess. But you said you would solve it earlier, too."

"I will. Now, can you pleathe go back to being Karkat and may I thay, thunningly handthome."

Karkat giggled and you two followed to have a incredibly sappy conversation. People didn't think it, but Karkat was a sucker for romance and anything of the type. You could make him blush, giggle and incredibly quiet with any type of flirty compliment, and you enjoyed it. It was great to bother him with cutesy nicknames. He tended to ignore them, but you knew they did their job.

Feferi came back, Karkat snarled at her and you gave her an empty smile. Not on purpose, it just came out that way. Somehow whenever she said something, you two both looked at her and she would be quiet again. You knew Karkat wasn't enjoying it and neither was Feferi. You had messed up big time, and still not solved it. The times that Feferi made a joke and you laughed, Karkat would get mad and insult her, to which you didn't know what to do. Karkat obviously did.

"I'm going for some fresh air. You coming, Sollux?"

"Thure thing, KK. I'll thpeak to you later, FF."

As you two walked outside, he guided you around the corner and you ended up by the fountain. You could tell by the look on his face he was so very unimpressed and you knew he had the right to be. You had ruined this night for him, yourself and Feferi. And you were the only one to blame. You always did this. God, you hated yourself.

"I know KK. I hate mythelf too. I thcrewed up thith evening for everybody. I don't-"

"Now you shut up. Stop being a brabbeling crap bag of self-hatred. It's annoying as fuck and I'm sick of it. We're here now and I want to enjoy this moment, so get over yourself and help me."

Of every insult or fight you were expecting, that wasn't one of them. You grinned and grabbed the corsage you had been saving. He stared at you but didn't do anything, so you pulled up the sleeve of his tux. You put it on and he smiled happily, so did you.

"Thee? You really are my girlfriend now."

"Shut up."

"No, theriouthly. Do you want to be mine?"

"What?"

"Don't make thith more awkward, pleathe." You felt like a right idiot.

"What happened to the whole 'it's better for our reputation if nobody knows' thing?"

"I don't care anymore. I know I'm more in love with you than I thought I would ever be, and I know you're in love with me too. Tho, I'm athking you, will you be my boyfriend?"

There was a short silence between you two, and you felt like you were rushing him. Was this not what he wanted? Your doubts were swept away by his lips pressing against yours. Your hands curled around his waist as you returned his kiss. It wasn't the first time you guys had done this, hell, you guys had gone much further. Your lips let go and his hands cradled your face as he smiled.

"Yeah."


	3. Chapter 3: Be Eridan

**Short chapter! I finally come back and then I arrive with.. whatever this is ;_; I'm sorry guys. Could be mistakes in spelling, I'm not perfect and I don't actually HAVE Word on my computer, I use WordPad ; v ;**

* * *

><p>You flipped open your mobile as it buzzed and saw that you had one unread message, of none other than Feferi. As quick as you could you opened it up and read the message, which you soon regretted. You could feel it deep in your chest and it felt like you couldn't breathe. Your hand gripped your phone tighter before smacking it down on your bureau. Who did Sollux think he was, taking your place like that? Feferi was meant for you, and for you alone. You could just choke that bastard. He had never payed attention to her and had make her feel like crap because he barely spoke to her. How could he have ever said yes? More importantly, how could Feferi be interested in that prick? Did that mean she wasn't interested in you?<p>

No matter. This was just an obsticle. A slight bump in the road, if that even. She'd soon realize he wasn't who she wanted to be with and come running to you and you'd go to prom together. That's how it was meant to be, right? And one day, she would see it too.

She had broken your heart so many times before. And the worst thing was, she had no idea. She didn't even know how much she had hurt you. She was where you wanted to be, you loved her. You had tried and tried and tried, and time after time you had failed. It was impossible to ever let go of her.

And now it was prom night. You were alone, and she was with bee-boy. Probably having the time of her life, because God hated you. He was probably being well romantic and she was probably thinking he was the shit and totally the guy for her. How could somebody so beautiful, so talented, so smart and so funny fall for a guy like Sollux? He was an ass. Your jealousy was tainting every one of your thoughts, ensuring you that you wouldn't ever have a pleasant evening.

Your phone rang and you just sat there. After about three rings, you slid your phone towards you and turned it around, only to see a picture of a blurry Vriska because she hadn't wanted you to take the picture at the time. She was a bit weird, but kind of cool.

"What do you want?"

"Shut up and listen to me."

"Fucking rude."

"Shut up! For the love of God, Eridan. I've got something important to say and you're just boring me so let me tell my story and get on with my evening."

"You phoned me, I didn't want you to talk to me at all."

"Whatever. I thought you might want to know Feferi is having a kinda shitty evening. Her date isn't spending any time with her, so if you want to come in and be her prince in not-so-shining armor, now's your chance."

"Why'd I want to do that?"

"Because you lo-o-ve her."

"Lies."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Eridan you're fucking boring I'm hanging up now."

And gone she was. You had never fully understood her, but that seemed to work just fine. Not many people did, anyway. While you sat on your bed, you thought of how it was possible for someone like her to get a date. Probably because she was pretty. And she had amazing boobs. Oh God what were you even doing.

You had to go and save Feferi from the evil clutches of Sollux. Even though that wouldn't be a problem. He wasn't even paying attention to her. You could just snatch that beautiful thing from right under his nose. No problem.

So you managed to put on your tux and your purple tie. You had bought it because you wanted to ask Feferi to prom, but had never had the guts. And then she asked Sollux. And you were literally going to call her about it that very night! True story! Just like the night before. And the night before that. And the night before that. You fixed up your hair and managed to actually get to prom, even if it wasn't by standard methods.

You couldn't find Feferi at first. Terezi and Dave said they hadn't seem her; fucking unhelpful. You turned around and saw Feferi walking in. Oh thank god, you thought she had left already. You walked towards her.

"Fef."

She turned around and gave you the most gentle and loving smile you had seen in the past few days. God, you loved her. Everything had come down to this. And now that the moment was there, you had no idea what to say. There were so many things you wanted to say.

"Want to dance?"

"More than anything in the world."

You placed your hand gentley around her waist like you had been taught. Her hand placed itself on your shoulders and your free hands entwined in each other. You knew that it would feel great, and it did. It was the best feeling in the world.

"How did you know?"

"Vriska texted me that your evening had gone to fuck, so I thought you could use some cheering up."

"You weren't far off there."

"I know. I was pissed off because you went with Sollux. I've been waiting for a opportunity like this for a while, Fef."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Her lips met yours and you didn't know how quickly to answer. Your hands let go of each other and hers tickled the hairs in your neck. Your hands snaked down her body, to her waist and sat there contently. You had loved her for years, and it was finally starting to all come together.


End file.
